


Your eyes

by Dragona15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, and an actual plot, another AU, in there for the tropes, matsuhana - Freeform, there is porn, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragona15/pseuds/Dragona15
Summary: Iwaizumi, a demon hunter. Kyoutani, a really grumpy demon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, Auntie Draggy gives you amazing AUs with incredible plots and impressive titles.  
> You'll probably find a lot of mistakes in there, since I just needed to get this out of my system and didn't read-proof.

"Ehh, this was actually an easy catch." Oikawa teases with a hair flip for dramatic effects. Iwaizumi shoots a warning glare at their leader all while applying more weight onto the trashing demon below him. If anything he learned over the years, was to not anger a demon, no matter how 'small'.

 

“Be quiet, Trashykawa, and bring out the chains.” He barks in annoyance, keeping a firm hold on the blonde demon’s horn and arm while his knee applies pressure to his lower back, just above a thin protruding tail.

 

“Why do I have to do the heavy work? We hired huntsmen for that, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa whines, but complies either way. He could never deny his best friend anything. Ever. Even if they had Kindaichi willingly awaiting orders just beside them. Kunimi, not so much.

 

Iwaizumi just grunts, not bothering to answer to that as he keeps the demon as still as possible while Oikawa starts with the feet, only to yelp out loud when the demon suddenly jerked and attempted to kick the tall brunette “Ack! Iwa-chan, geez, hold him better! I just had a facial massage this morning!”

 

“Aw, he almost hit the trash.” Iwaizumi snorts in a shit eating grin, the hand holding a horn sticking a finger out to brush over blonde locks “Better luck next time, kiddo.”

  
The way the demon relaxed briefly under his touch almost made Iwaizumi forget where he was and fail to notice the whiny comeback of ‘Mean, Iwa-chan.’ from his friend.

  
But they have a mission here, and that is to bring any demons they can find into headquarters and get them to spill about the demon’s hideouts. It was something the higher ups came up with 6 months ago, and so far their demon slaying was coming along just fine. They had Ushijima to thank for that.

 

“This one’s really quiet. The other ones would try bargain with us by now.” Kindaichi mused outloud to the male beside him. Iwaizumi and Oikawa shared a look, in which Iwaizumi mentally begged for Oikawa to not rile their catch. The day was going well…

  
But Oikawa just can’t help himself, “He’s right, you know? I wonder what would you offer to us for your freedom.”

  
Iwaizumi watched the demon crane his neck over, now that it was free from the human’s hand after being thoroughly chained and immobilized on the floor. His breath was taken away when he got a good look at the demon’s eyes and face. He was young sure, but bore a fierce look to his features, like he had seen enough in his lifetime. And his eyes shouldn’t affect Iwaizumi this much. He saw enough demonic eyes from red to orange to green for them to stop having a charming effect whatsoever.

 

“You won’t release me, so what’s the point?.” the demon’s tail flicked in what Iwaizumi guesses to be pure annoyance. Demon tails only stings like a whip would, and remembering that pain helped Iwaizumi keep his mind out of that alluring deep voice. “We’re wasting enough time, already. Let’s move back, so we can get to work.”

 

They were going to torture this demon if he refused to cooperate with them and reveal any hideouts. Iwaizumi would rather just get this over with.

 

-  
By tradition, the hunter who catches a demon gets to personally rip any information and/or limbs out of their catch. Kill them or keep them as playthings was just an extra. Iwaizumi was never into that sort of thing, mainly because demons do look like any human if you just take away the horns and tail. So he just gets the job done, and ends their suffering on the spot.

 

Easy right?

 

“Iwa-chan, you don’t have to do this, you know?” He hears Oikawa from a shadowed corner as he passes the dim lit hallway. “I know.” Iwaizumi breathes out tiredly but continues. He could never burden his friend with anymore tasks.

 

Iwaizumi squares his shoulders back and enters the chamber holding his ‘catch’ captive. There is nothing new to the scenery. Dirty walls caked in dry blood from previous tortures, chains rattling being the only sound echoing in this cursed room. And the demon standing defiantly on his own feet with his hands raised high by chains. Iwaizumi knew this scene, for he saw it too many times like a movie on a loop.

 

This fucking ‘kid’ would eventually grow tired of standing and become a limp ragged form of his former self only sustained by the chains.

 

“You should just kill me, because I don’t know what you want to know.”

 

Okay, that was not part of the movie. Iwaizumi looked up from the table of torture tools he was staring at for too long. Those golden eyes followed his every movement, and that made Iwaizumi feel hyperaware of the other’s presence.

 

“That’s what everybody says.” Iwaizumi counters with a raised brow, watching the demon’s reaction closely.

 

“I’ve been exiled from my clan. I can tell you about the location, but they probably moved by now.”

 

The words wash over Iwaizumi, cold and unforgiving. That voice is doing things to him and he would rather ignore that in favor of having a demon willing to talk. Plus, Iwaizumi had never once heard of a demon deserted by their own kind before.

 

“How… how long was that?” he asks, getting a shrug out of the chained blonde on the wall.

 

“Fuck if I know. I stopped counting after 5 years.” he says, sounding honest and true.

 

“And how do I know these aren’t all lies?” Iwaizumi tilts his head, holding a torture tool at random. It was an old move that often intimidated their captors into giving themselves away from the threat.

 

“I don’t lie.”

 

A pause.

 

“What’s your name?” Iwaizumi’s question only receives a chuckle out of the demon, who bored a disgusted expression on his features. “You guys like to keep a list of a demon’s name, now? Gonna put it next to the tails you collect?”

 

Iwaizumi doesn’t bother to hide his distaste at that comment, though it is true among most hunters “I don’t collect tails or horns, for your information. I just want to know your name. I’m Hajime Iwaizumi.”

 

“Hajime.”

 

Fuck, that was a mistake. Iwaizumi’s heart is racing just from having the demon’s deep voice repeat his name as he tests it out in his tongue.

 

There was an awkward pause until the demon’s cheeks seemed to change in color and suddenly muttered out a low “Kentarou.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“My name. It’s Kentarou.” Kentarou speaks louder this time and watches the human repeat his name in return, causing his tail to curl. It feels weird to hear another living thing call him his name.

 

“Kentarou… Kentarou, I wish we could have met under other circumstances.”

 

Iwaizumi drops the tool back on the table and steps closer to face Kentarou. He could see the surprise on the male’s boyish face, the way his eyes widened at the sudden confession and his forwardness.

 

“What the fuck do you even mean?”

 

“I mean we could have been friends, if I didn’t have to kill you.” Iwaizumi clarifies, watching Kentarou turn his head away “That’s fucking impossible.”

 

The closer Iwaizumi got, the more of the other’s body heat he could feel. And the idea of slicing this demon’s throat became an even harder task to perform.

 

Iwaizumi frowns at his own feelings increasing in his chest. He touched the demon, this time, really touched him, not to pin him down, but to simply touch his skin and raise his head back up.

 

Their eyes locked again, golden on blue grey.

 

“You’re… not lying.” Kentarou says somewhat surprised and frustrated. Iwaizumi remembers a myth about a demon being able to see into a person’s soul through their eyes and it suddenly made sense. Kentarou didn’t want to believe his words were true, for it would make things a lot harder. It breaks Iwaizumi’s heart, really.

 

He strokes the other’s cheek “What in the world happened for you to be kicked out of your own kind?”

 

The question is sudden, making Kentarou jerk away from the other’s touch. Not once was Kentarou given the chance to explain himself? It had been so long... “I helped our enemies. I saved a human child from some stupid ritual we have of human sacrificing. I dishonored my clan’s ancestors with my actions and betrayed everyone’s trust. And why am I telling you any of this?”

 

Kentarou wants to be angry at his sudden show of weakness, but the human is stroking his hair just around his horns protruding out of his skull, his weak spot. He is glad the human is not making fun of him for this stupid quirk he has.

 

When Iwaizumi sees Kentarou relaxed in his hands, his shoulders slump and the chains click in protest to the weight resting on, he is reminded of one thing: He won’t be able to kill Kentarou now.

 

“I’ll protect you, Kentarou.” Iwaizumi speaks with determination, watching the demon’s head snap up in a sharp movement “What?! Y-you can’t! You don’t want to ruin your fucking life, trust me.”

 

Kentarou argues with all his might, but the human is already undoing the chains, full trust on him. Kentarou was left dumbfounded. He suddenly felt way more exposed than when he was just a ‘catch’ meant to be tortured and killed. And he’s been freaking stripped naked before being put into this chamber!

 

“I can kill you, you know? I am a demon, after all.” Kentarou reminds, watching Iwaizumi roam around the chamber to reach for a coat he hanged by the door.

 

“I can stab your eyes with my claws. A-and rip a hole on your neck with my fangs.” the coat is put over Kentarou’s shoulders, warm and filled with the human’s heady musk. Iwaizumi places his hands over Kentarou’s shoulders, noticing their small height difference and looking into golden eyes. “You could. But will you do that?” He asks, and Kentarou swallows in dry, replying a simple “No…”

 

“I’m getting you out of here. We- we’ll figure something out.” Iwaizumi nods and pats Kentarou’s shoulder with determination despite the obvious nervousness in his voice.

 

Kentarou feels a rush of warmth overcome his entire body at this man’s words. This… human? Kentarou suddenly remembered an old story. Kentarou’s clan strongly believed in suffering through some sort of warm rush when crossing paths with their destined mate.

 

Kentarou always imagined this ‘warm rush’ to actually be a fever rather than actual love, but there he was feeling it himself.

 

\-------  
Kentarou was safe. Well, safer than any demon could be anywhere else in this human dominated world.

 

Their escape was an awkward experience that was necessary. Iwaizumi had requested for Kentarou to wait for him at the chamber as he left for a moment. Turns out that annoying man named Oikawa had been eavesdropping this whole time, the fucker. Also turns out he was very supportive of Iwaizumi’s choice, which surprised Kentarou and made him realize they were actually really close friends.

 

Oikawa had shot the demon another flirtatious wink, telling them both he would take care of it for Iwaizumi.

 

Turns out Kentarou is now Iwaizumi’s ‘pet’ just until they can figure out something better and safe. The new collar complete with a tag offended Kentarou greatly, but after being explained that nobody would attempt to kill him and he would still have his dignity, the demon calmed down a bit. Just a bit. He’s still considering breaking out through the window, but according to Oikawa, if a hunter loses a demon, that’ll ruin his reputation.

 

Kentarou doesn’t want to do that to Hajime. Hajime…

 

\----------  
Kentarou and Hajime spend some time together afterwards. Oikawa had been putting Iwaizumi off from their usual weekly hunts for as long as he could, and they both took advantage of that time.

 

Kentarou found out that Oikawa was the same as Hajime. He ‘owned’ two demons named Mattsun and Makki, who looked pretty comfortable with their new lifestyle. If Kentarou still had a clan, he would be deeply offended and would shame them for throwing out their demonic pride. But that word has no meaning for Kentarou after being thrown away by his own kin and accepted into the arms of the one he least expected.

 

\-----------  
“So like, your tail must be very sensitive as well.” Hajime states as his eyes follow the demonic tail poking out of a hole they made on the pants. The statement made Kentarou look from where he stood with a sword in hand. Hajime had been teaching him sword fighting because he requested it. It looked cooler than bows he had to learn back in his clan days.

 

“I guess?” Kentarou shrugs, far more interested in the task at hand than about himself.

 

“I mean, like your horns. When I touch them, you get goosebumps all over and even relax.” Hajime clarifies what he meant and approached the blonde. He wrapped his arms around Kentarou and corrected his form. This was an excuse to get closer and they both know it. Kentarou doesn’t try to hide it when he rests half of his weight against the human.

 

“I noticed the way you reacted when I touched it accidentally this morning. Did it hurt or does it feel good?” Catching on, Kentarou feels his heart race rapidly and hopes his cheeks do not betray his feelings away “I don’t know, Hajime… You’ll have to try again.”

 

Hajime’s hands are on their way soon enough, fingers parting to trail on each side of the blonde’s tail. He’s keeping Kentarou close to his body with his other arm and buries his nose into the other male’s neck. This way, Hajime can hear it, oh, there it is.

 

Kentarou tries to bite the sound back in, but Hajime can hear his little gasp in his throat. It’s the same sound Kentarou let out when Hajime trailed over the skin around the demon’s lower back and tail in the confusion of awaking from his slumber. He honestly was just trying to scratch his own crotch, but woke up to find Kentarou cuddled in very close to his body.

 

This time Hajime knows what he is doing and does it again just to hear Kentarou make noises just meant for him. He feels warm inside and wonders if the blonde is feeling the same way. He must be if he’s still leaning back against his human lover when he could have jumped forward and away.

 

Kentarou only pulls back to turn around and face Hajime, face the one being that’s making his heart rush a thousand miles and his whole body heat up. He licks his own lips in anticipation and Hajime catches on. They kiss, nothing like their usual slow and exploring kisses from previous days. This one holds more passion and urgency. They can feel it in their pants as they grind their bodies together. The want that has been lingering in their shared room for days now.

 

Hajime feels it’s time when Kentarou moans into his mouth, and awkwardly make their way to the bed in the large room. They continue to kiss despite falling clumsily on the bed, only breaking apart so clothes can be removed.

 

Hajime explores the blonde demon’s body with determination, putting his mouth and rough hands to good use. Kentarou let’s him and refrains from touching his mate too much, not wishing to tear that beautiful tanned skin with his claws. He just grips on the bed sheets while Hajime works his body with kisses here and bites there. Kentarou is so painfully hard by the time Hajime is fingering him open with slick fingers.

 

Each time Hajime leans back up, they take their sweet time kissing, tongue and all. Hajime asks if this is okay, only stopping when Kentarou growls for him to stop asking already.

 

Kentarou opens wide for Hajime to fit right in and feels like his entire body will melt from the sensations and emotions rushing over him. Kentarou feels strange for feeling right home, under his lover, being kissed and sharing pleasure between them.

 

Hajime holds Kentarou close and fucks him deeply, mouthing at his neck and chest, occasionally finding a nipple and sucking on it with purpose. His hands grip tightly on Kentarou’s thighs, leaving marks printed on them. Their moans blend in a mixed array of pants and groans, urgent on each passing minute.

 

Kentarou ends up tearing Hajime’s skin a bit when he is thrown over the edge and makes a mess on his stomach, calling out his mate’s name as he tries to survive through his orgasm. Kentarou feels complete when he feels Hajime mark him in more ways than one. His neck bore teeth marks just as his thighs have handprints on them and his body is dripping with Hajime’s hot seed.

 

They lay side by side, spent and tired, but close to each other, so close. After a while, Hajime sees the distressed looks Kentarou is giving to his own claws tainted in his lover’s blood. He holds that clawed hand to lick at the long nails, thus tasting his own blood. Hajime reassures Kentarou that it will take a bit more than some scratching to put him off and that next time he wants Kentarou to fuck him the same so they can be a complete match.

 

Kentarou feels that warm rush overpower him once again for the 14th time. Kentarou has a feeling he will get that feeling a lot more with this person, for the rest of their lives.

\--------  
The End


End file.
